Hesada
The Hesada ''are a clan of dwarves who wanders the deserts of northern Vhir. The ''Hesada ''are also known as the Shardblooded due to their unique psionic abilities. History The Finding of the Star Though Shardfall had little impact on the subcontinent of Vhir, some pieces of it broke off in the atmosphere and crashed into the desests of Vhir. The burning trail it left across the night sky was seen as a portent by a clan of nomadic dwarves who travelled to the source of the light. Deep inside a smoldering comet, they found ''Haminherai, the Fallen Star. The dwarves took the comet and traveled onwards. The Gift of the Light Over the next few weeks the dwarves found themselves developing strange and wondrous abilities. They could feel one another's presence in their minds and some of them could exert their wills on the world, lifting stone and sand with naught but thought. They claimed this was a gift from the Star, allowing them a measure of its power. Several families of the dwarves discovered strange shaped stones which they found enhanced their powers or gave them even wilder and stranger ones. Structure Hesoh The Hesoh ''are the great families. They each have several ''Enham or heirloom. These heirlooms grant those who chose to wear them unique powers. Most of those who hold a position in a Hesoh ''display the mark of that family on their person. The mark of the family is normally related to their most significant ''Enham Hese The Hese are the lesser houses. Some carry Enhams of their own, while some have none. Even those families without Enham tend to develop unique abilities. These abilities in time become associated with those houses and act as their symbol. Enhes Enhes are houseless, those who are not of the families, lesser or otherwise. Some Enhes ''are others with psionic powers while some are refugees or travellers from foreign lands. ''Enhes ''are treated with a distance but respect. However, ''Enhes who act in the interest of the clan or one of the houses can be adopted into their ranks. Hesada DwarvesCategory:Dwarf The dwarves from Hesada are very different to their mountain-dwelling kin. Their nomadic nature and the unique influence of the Fallen Star lead to a unique family. Racial Traits * Ability Score Modifiers: '''Hesada dwarves have +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom and -2 Charisma. They are canny and tough, though their unique telepathic links lead to them having difficulty communicating with others. * '''Medium: Hesada dwarves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size * Slow and Steady: Hesada dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance * Darkvision: Hesada dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet * Stability: Hesada dwarves receive a +4 racial bonus to their CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground * Hesada Psionics: Hesada dwarves gain the following psi-like ability: 2/day concealing amorpha. * Bonded Minds: '''All Hesada dwarves within 200 feet of the Fallen Star gain telepathy with one another. This telepathy is not perfect but is capable of sending strong emotions and short messages. * '''Desert Wanderer: '''Hesada dwarves are used to traversing through sands. They can ignore difficult terrain created by sand, dirt, quicksand or other similar ground. * '''Naturally Psionic: Hesada dwarves gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If a hesada dwarves takes levels in a psionic class, he instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. * Psionic Aptitude: When a hesada dwarves takes a level in a favored class, he can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. Category:Homerules Category:Yantir